


Luminous Coral

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sweet, complicated friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Mocha and Lobster are having a fight, but something happens that puts them both in danger. Will lobster selfishly flee ? Or will he put his life in the line to save an old friend ?
Relationships: Mocha Ray Cookie & Lobster Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Luminous Coral

"Lobster, stop what you're doing immediately !!"

"In your dreams !"

For the last few months, Mocha ray and her friends have been traveling to try to stop Lobster from doing more harm than he already did. It felt like they were always doing the same thing : traveling to find Lobster, localise him and failing miserably. No matter how powerful sea fairy and Mocha were, Lobster was incredibly fast and knew how to flee. But this time was different. Somehow the group managed to block him in another lost city deep beneath the seas. He could try to hide, but he couldn't just run in a direction and hope that there would be no walls to stop him : he was trapped. Sorbet shark, Mocha, Sea Fairy and Captain ice tried their best to catch him for a few hours now but only Mocha ray kept finding him. She knew the way he thought in details after spending so many years with him. It hurt to use the informations she got with her friendship to trap him, but it was becoming a necessity. After a few detours and a good use of her powers, Mocha ended up getting him cornered between three giant building made out of pink coral. 

"Lobster. Now is time to stop. You've got no escape and no way to attack me without getting injured. Just surrender and no harm will be done to you."

"In your dreams, mocha !"

The amputated cookie started to jump around to try to get behind her, but it didn't do much. Mocha was slowly approaching him to see if she could try to knock him out in one go, but it was more easily imagined than done. Suddenly, a shadow. The two of them looked up only to see sea fairy floating over them, gripping her sword. She stared at the blue cookie with a sad face.

"Lobster, now is time to out an an end to this. I am deeply sorry."

She raised her weapon and concentrated her energy to form a giant spike of ice that she threw in the direction of the duo. Lobster avoided the attack with a jump but quickly noticed something. The ice had hit one of the buildings and the coral was starting to crumble. Sea fairy immediately understood what was going on, but it was already too late. The buildings were collapsing and both Mocha and Lobster were trapped under the debris. 

At first, Lobster's first reflex was to try to find a safe spot between the corals as fast as possible to keep himself from being hurt and thankfully there was a hole that seemed to be protected from the buildings crumbling down. But when he was about to go, something felt off. He looked back and noticed that Mocha was struggling to avoid the debris, but she also had no way of hiding herself in a safe place. He thought for about a second before rushing towards the other cookie, scooping her up between his claws and immediately rushing back to the hole. When he looked back at the place where Mocha would've been if he didn't move, it was already covered in large amounts of debris, completely demolishing the ground. He huffed for about a minute and Mocha didn't really love either : she had to recover from the shock that this whole situation gave her. Finally, she found the words to express her gratitude.

"... Thank you so much Lobster. You saved my life."

The man just looked at his claw and sighed. 

"You're welcome. You saved my life before too, when we were still together. It's no big deal."

"But we're enemies now."

"Doesn't matter. It's about pride and being thankful about your actions in the past. There's a difference between killing someone in the middle of a fight and letting someone die stupidly when you can and should save them."

"Still ... Not a lot of people would've done that. Especially since ... I think we've been getting on your nerves a little bit lately."

"You don't say."

Mocha looked around to see if they could at least escape the hole. Thankfully, there was a lot of light around and obvious places to get out. They weren't trapped. 

"You know, Lobster, maybe I should talk to sea Fairy about what just happened. I know you don't like her nor me but ... What you did was important."

Lobster sighed and smashed the ground with his fist.

"I am not going to be the hero. That's not my role. Now go and explain to everyone that a mysterious person saved you or something. Or one of your manta rays... That'll do it.”

"What ?! B-but ... No ! I refuse ! You just saved my life, I can't just frame you as a complete villain and lie to everyone !"

"Mocha. What do you think everyone thinks of me right now ?"

Mocha took a long time to answer. She knew the answer but didn't want to admit it, trying desperately to find counter arguments but failing miserably. 

"They probably think of you as ... A bad guy. But you're not a bad guy ! You're just lost and-"

"I'm not LOST. You're the one that's wrong and you should've accepted it by now ! I know the voices never lie, and you just keep stopping me !! Everyone keeps stopping me, they simply don't understand !"

"... I'm pretty sad, Lobster. I know you're in the wrong but I don't want to think of you as an enemy. You're my friend ... You're just not in my side right now. It doesn't change much."

"You're my friend too. That's why I don't want to hurt you nor see you getting hurt. That's why you should stop following me !! You're only putting yourself in danger !"

"But ... I'm not doing this for nothing. I keep following you because I ... Want you back. On my side. I have faith in you and I know you can't hurt me and that's why I always want to try to bring you back to your senses."

"You keep spitting nonsense ... It's clear you don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, noises. People were crying a name. Mocha's name. They were looking for her and were starting to actively look out for her presence into what was left of the building. 

"..."

"... It's time. I have to go."

"Fine. I won't force you to become the hero you should be. But I won't forget what you did today."

"Thank you."

"... One day I'll make you understand you're wrong."

"I promise the same thing."

Lobster jumped out of the hole and swam far from the place before Mocha got her arms out and lifted herself outside of the building pieces. She was greeted by gasps and smiles. Sorbet shark immediately hugged her and looked around to see if she was hurt

"Mocha, thank goodness you're fine !"

Sea fairy slowly approached, a little nervous. 

"Mocha, Oh I'm so glad that you're alright ... I feel so sorry for my mistake ... What happened ? How did you managed not to get hurt ?"

Mocha sighed and looked at the depths of the ocean. 

"Someone saved me."

"Really ? Who was it ?"

"... I think it was a fallen angel."


End file.
